


野雏菊

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, 双性, 抹布多p, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 很早的小三轮，站街被骗，略脏...不好意思
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 4





	野雏菊

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷

打开这个小仓库的门时，不安席卷了平野紫耀的身体，像被未知的危险狠拽着头发般头皮发麻。他眨眨眼睛，立马转身想要从刚刚被推搡着迈入一步的门中离开。现在不逃的话一定就再也逃不出去了，空白的大脑中只有这个想法清晰地浮现。

可步子尚未迈出，他的肩膀就被强硬地抓住，粗壮的手臂圈住他的腰，背后的布料被人紧拽，白色衬衫的衣领勒住他的呼吸，他伸手想要抓住眼前黑暗中路灯撒下的唯一光明，可那白色的光亮只是从指缝中流水般地溢出，手中空无一物残留，最终只能无力地垂下。

当那个充满着混混气息的男人向平野搭话时，他想过拒绝。可是他实在需要更多的钱，这让他无法拒绝任何一个客人。

然而当那扇门打开时，他就后悔了。杂乱的仓库中央摆着一张破烂得露出其中弹簧的旧床，在它周围还围着另外两个男人。

平野如同那空间中的破旧杂物一般被随意地扔上床，先前敞开的铁门被一把拉上，遮蔽了外部的世界，吱呀一声像沉重的叹息。他挣扎着想要起身，不断挥动着拳头、甩开摸上自己身体的手，可一只被打落又有另一只带着更重的力量出现，仿佛一只触手不断再生的怪物要将他缠绕吞没。当他喘着气被死死地按在床上时，头顶悬挂着的瓦斯灯泡发出的暗黄光芒让他想到了跟着男人来到这里时路上落下的夕阳余晖。

“操，这小婊子还挺有力气…”一个戴着蓝色针织帽的男人向一旁吐了一口带血的口水，愤愤地扬起手在平野脸上落下响亮的一掌，光是淡红的掌印就占据了他一半的脸，在白皙的皮肤上显得十分明显。

平野紧紧地咬住下唇，闭上眼从那光亮中逃离，不去想失去身上衣物重量的感觉。只要忍耐一会就行了。

双手被一个戴着眼镜的男人用自己的衣物束缚在背后，两腿被先前挤入的针织帽男大大的分开，失去平衡的平野往后倒去，不料正好抵上了另一个穿着黑色背心的男人的胸膛。

“小骚货已经忍不住开始投怀送抱了？”背后传来淫猥的笑声，同时两只火热的手覆上了他的胸部，将他微微突起的双峰检验似地抖动起来。手指关节上粗糙的茧子摩擦着敏感的乳头，让平野毫无防备地呻吟出声，像是验证了刚刚的话一般，引得男人们一阵哄笑。

针织帽男抽出在两个小穴中搅弄了一番、已经沾上透明爱液的手指，“这个烂货后面那个洞已经被用过了，还夹着别人的精液。”说罢，皱着鼻子将手指上的液体擦到平野红了的脸颊上。

“啊！”针织帽男突然大叫一声，掰开平野的下颚，明晃晃的齿印显现在拿出的手指上，“你这婊子还敢咬我！看老子不把你的洞给操烂！”

男人气急败坏，扶起阴茎就往后穴冲干去。虽说之前已经被开拓过一次了，但生生的直接插入还是让平野疼得倒吸冷气。生理性的泪水擅自涌出，平野有些后悔自己不计后果的反抗，他吸了吸发酸的鼻子，也许他该像别人告诉他的一样，忍耐就好了。

“嗯…啊嗯啊！啊…啊！”

那男人仿佛是为了在同伴面前丢失的颜面，拖着平野贴紧自己，发了狠地握着平野的臀部操干，顶得平野像狂风中的落叶般抖动着身体。

“出来卖的还给脸不要脸了，不知道被多少人玩过了还装什么装！”

“喂，你怎么自己擅自先开始啊！”在平野身后的背心男忍不住出声，从平野腋下将他捞起。“啵”的响亮一声，肉穴和肉棒分离开，牵出一段银丝。他又握住平野的腰窝，将臀部高高抬起，对准自己早已吐着前液怒张的阳具放下。

“啊…啊啊！”

咕叽一声，阴茎挤开松软的穴肉直顶到甬道的深处。原本因激烈的撞击失神的平野被这彻底的贯穿召回了灵魂般，发出一声走调的呻吟，扭动着腰，想要从这把他钉得死死的肉棒上逃离。可是捉住他的腰的大手不让将他定住，激烈的扭动反而带给体内的阴茎潮水般的快感。背心男重新揉上他的胸部，仿佛要挤出奶水般从乳房根部挤捏，雪白的乳肉一圆圆的被挤到上方，像是变形得快要爆炸的气球似的。掌控着乳房，男人控制平野平躺下，贴在自己的身体上。配合着对胸部的揉捏，下身抽插的动作也丝毫未减慢。

“这奶子还是太小了，嘿嘿不过等我们把你操怀孕了，你这里就会膨胀起来，流奶流个不停了。”背心男故意似的将他的胸部捧起，掂了掂

一直在旁边观赏的眼镜男终于有了动作，他推开跪在床边的偷跑的针织帽男，就这垂落在背心男大腿两边的平野打开的双腿，伸手抚上平野隐藏在阳具下方的稍微狭窄的穴口。那处已经滴下透明的液体，没入被粗黑阴茎抽插的后穴，成为白沫中的一部分。眼镜男不紧不慢地撑开花穴，抚弄着已充血挺立的花芯。

“这里还没碰就开始流水了，真是骚…”

如海啸般狂乱拍打，超出身体承受范围的快感让平野感到溺水似的窒息，挣扎着想要浮出水面，可只是被一浪又一浪地浸透，沉入更深的海底。他张大嘴想要呼吸，可快感强制激发的呻吟像身体内大量的气泡般浮上，最终他只能发出缺氧似的抽泣声，来不及咽下的口水从嘴角顺着脸颊留下。

“骚货就是欠操，现在被我们操得流口水了哈哈哈！”

针织帽男绕过床边，看着被快感席卷的平野失神的表情，撸动起自己的阴茎来。先前已经离高潮不远的阴茎几下就喷出粘液来，他将抖动的肉棒抵在平野丰满柔软的嘴唇，白浊的液体落入平野大张的口中。本来就难以呼吸的平野被这突然滑入喉咙的液体呛得歪过头去，重重地咳嗽起来，可只有几滴浊液和津液混合着流下嘴角，其他都进入了腹中。

平野眼前一阵发黑，还没恢复过来时，下身一股撕裂的痛感瞬间窜入脑髓，他张着嘴，却无法发出声音，眼前的黑暗愈发浓重，连头上灯泡的光芒都无法再穿透一分。

他被卷入这黑暗漩涡中，失去了意识。

等到他晃着脑袋醒来时，眩晕感伴随着刺眼的灯光像是给了他当头一棒。他又晕眩了好久，才发现自己正被两个男人夹在当中出入着。两个洞穴中不同节奏的抽插让他感觉自己像在汹涌波浪上行驶的邮轮一般，快感在他已经麻木的身体上失去了明显的效果，他只是耷拉着眼皮，原本发亮的双眼怔怔地看向毫无一物的空气。身前的男人像是对他的这种反应十分不满，用坚硬指甲掐着先前因被夹在中间而在男人身上摩擦变硬的乳尖往外拉扯。清晰的痛感突然传来，昏沉沉的平野也不由得惊叫起来，发出比平时更为沙哑的声音。像是用尽了刚充一点的电量，黑雾又笼罩在视线上方，在迷迷糊糊之中，他感到自己的嘴唇在被湿润温热的东西舔弄，又趁机钻入了他的口中，厌恶像火一般地随着那软滑的东西所到之处蔓延，他发出不满的呜声，可那东西却反而更深入地入侵。失去思考间，一阵鼻酸的委屈突然涌上，平野也不知道这是为何，他甚至不知道自己哭了，只是眼泪擅自一颗颗地滚落。胸口的一池海水不断地吐着泡泡，冲得他一口咬住口中活动的湿滑物体。

“啪”的一声，他又再次陷入黑暗。


End file.
